This invention relates to a multipolar connector socket which is used for electrical connection between various apparatuses.
For instance, a multipolar connector socket covered with a shield cover was proposed, as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,554 specification. The shield cover of the multipolar connector socket with a shield cover described in this U.S. Patent specification is constructed, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, such that the shield cover has plate portions 21, 22, 23 and 24 covering the top surface, both sides and the front surface of insulating body 10, plate portions 21-24 of these four sides cover and shield the respective sides of insulating body 10 and circular hole 25 is formed in plate portion 24 covering the front, the circular hole having a diameter equal to the outer periphery of annular recessed groove 11, a plurality of tongue pieces 26 projecting in the central direction are formed on the edge of circular hole 25, and these tongue pieces are bent and inserted into annular recessed groove 11 to be electrically contacted with cylindrical metal cover 31 of plug 30 (FIG. 3).
FIGS. 4 and 5 show another embodiment of the prior art. This example shows a construction in which front shield plate 40 formed of a conductive spring material is mounted on the front of insulating body 10, and insulating body 10 to which the front shield cover 40 is attached is capped with shield cover 20.
That is, front shield plate 40 has circular hole 41 having a diameter substantially equal to the outer periphery of annular recessed groove 11 formed in the front of insulating body 10, and a plurality of tongue pieces 42 formed in the edge of the circular hole 41 and projecting toward the center thereof, and these tongue pieces 42 are bent and inserted into annular recessed groove 11 of insulating body 10. The upper and lower sides of front shield plate 40 are bent toward the top and bottom of insulating body 10 and engaged with insulating body 10.
Shield cover 20 has five plate portions for covering the front, top, and rear surfaces and both sides of the insulating body in this example, and circular hole 25 is formed in the front surface, whereby annular recessed groove 11 and the outer periphery of circular hole 41 of shield plate 40 are exposed. The bottom of shield cover 20 is open, and insulating body 10 is inserted from this open bottom. Holes are formed in the top of shield cover 20, through which holes front shield plate 40 and shield cover 20 are soldered to each other by solders HN, thereby electrically and mechanically integrating front shield plate 40 and shield cover 20.
According to the structure shown in FIGS. 1-3, since tongue pieces 26 are integrally formed and projecting from shield cover 20, it is required to form the whole shield cover 20 of a conductive spring material. For this, there is a disadvantage that the cost of shield cover 20 becomes high and shield cover 20 is easy to deform. In addition, according to the structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is also a drawback that the shield effect is low because the rear surface of insulating body 10 is not covered with shield cover 20.
On the other hand, according to the structure shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the rigidity of shield cover 20 can be made large and tongue pieces 42 are made of front shield plate 40, it is only needed to form front shield plate 40 with a conductive spring material, and thus, there is an advantage that shield cover 20 can be made of an inexpensive material Contrary to this, however, work is required for soldering front shield plate 40 and shield cover 20, which produces a disadvantage that the manufacturing becomes troublesome